Lingerie
by TheGreatDarkOne
Summary: Surprise from Sakurai are the best. Aomine/Sakurai


A/N:This would have been out months ago if the stupid document had saved.

Warning: Guy on guy, crossdressing?, and sex

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko's Basketball nor these characters

* * *

><p>Aomine enjoyed surprises, enjoyed the challenge or gift life would give. Surprises from Sakurai were even better. So when he walked into his house that day, he was certainly surprised. Greeting him at the door was Sakurai, clad in lingerie. Everything was dark blue and lacy. Sakurai was wearing frilly thigh-highs, panties that left nothing to the imagination, and a babydoll that ended just below the groin. To top it all off, there was a bow tied loosely around the male's neck.<p>

"Welcome home." Sakurai said, rubbing his thighs together.

Aomine just stared, taking in the situation. Sakurai seemed to take that as rejection.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. This is weird, isn't it?" Sakurai said quickly, face turning bright red.

The outburst seemed to jolt Aomine out of his daze, and he closed the gap between them. He smashed their lips together, using Sakurai's momentary shock to shove his tongue into the other's mouth. Sakurai moaned, kissing back as Aomine's hands wandered his body. He gasped as he felt one hand begin to rub his member through his panties.

They pulled away, both panting. Sakurai ground himself into Aomine's hand, moaning the other's name. Aomine could feel his own pants getting tighter, and pulled the other into the living room.

Sakurai seemed to take control then, pushing Aomine onto the couch before dropping to his knees. He quickly undid the other's pants, sliding the front of Aomine's boxers down. Aomine's member sprang out, leaking lightly.

Sakurai mumbled a quick apology, taking all he could of the other's length in his mouth. Aomine groaned, sliding his fingers into Sakurai's hair. Sakurai began to bob his head, licking the tip every now and then. He could feel Aomine's fingers tighten in his hair, and pulled back, leaving only the tip in his mouth. He gave on last, strong suck before being pulled off. He barely had enough time to close his eyes, before hot, white fluid splattered on his face. He felt Aomine move before a cloth was pressed to his face, attempting cleaning him off. Sakurai pushed the cloth away, using his fingers to wipe some of the mess away. He slowly brought his cum covered fingers to his mouth, licking and sucking them clean. Aomine silently cursed as he felt heat rush between his legs again.

"Bend over the table." Aomine ordered, and Sakurai obeyed.

Aomine hooked his fingers around the back of Sakurai's panties, pulling them down in one quick motion. He reached his fingers around to Sakurai's mouth, giving one order, "Suck."

Sakurai took the fingers into his mouth eagerly, sucking and licking on them all until they were decently wet. Aomine pulled them back, pressing one into Sakurai's entrance. The smaller male hissed at the intrusion, but forced himself to remain calm. Soon one could be easily handled, then two, then three. Sakurai moaned at the feeling, pushing back onto Aomine's fingers. Aomine rubbed his fingers against Sakurai's inner walls, earning a screech as he rubbed Sakurai's sweet spot.

Aomine retracted his fingers, getting a whimper from Sakurai. He smirked lightly at the reaction. Aomine lined himself up with Sakurai's entrance, and began to push in. Sakurai moaned at the feeling, relaxing as much as he could. He loved the way Aomine gripped his hips, he was sure he would bruise later. Aomine pushed all the way in, then stopped, waiting for Sakurai's approval.

"Y-you can move."

Aomine pulled out, leaving only the tip in. He thrust back harshly, pulling a small scream from the smaller male. He repeated the process, speeding up his thrusts. Sakurai moaned, drooling as he felt Aomine go deeper into him.

"Oh! Fuck, yes!" Sakurai screamed as Aomine's member brushed against his sweet spot.

Aomine thrusted harder into Sakurai, making sure to hit that spot that would make Sakurai melt. Sakurai's back arched, and he began to push back in time with Aomine's thrusts.

"Fuck! H-Harder!" Sakurai begged, tears leaking from his eyes.

Aomine complied, reaching his hand down and stroking his lover's length. Sakurai felt himself nearing his climax, and moaned.

"Master!" He screamed as he came, tightening around Aomine.

Sakurai calling him master had aroused Aomine more than he thought it wouldx and with a few more thrusts he came inside of Sakurai.

As they calmed down, Sakurai could feel wisps of tiredness seep into his mind. His eyes closed and his breathing evened outas he fell asleep on the table. Aomine carried him up to their room, climbing into bed with him. A final thought passed through his mind before sleep took him.

'I'm going to make him call me master again.'

* * *

><p>If you liked, leave a review. They motivate me to do more.<p>

Bye!


End file.
